Mirror Image
by Kitty Terula
Summary: What happens when you mix two fangirls, mutated Heartless, and... a secret? This story, of course! Sorry if the summary is horrible, the story is much better! Please R&R, no flames
1. A Confusing Beginning

"Something's wrong with this game again!" cried Scallop Olimar. Scallop was 14 years old with lavender eyes, had vivid red hair in pigtails, and was a fan of the Kingdom Hearts series. But now she was upset because the game was acting bizarre. Every time she would boot it up the only thing that would appear was a picture of two Keyblades, one with a dark purple handle and one with a light purple handle. They were both extremely detailed and appeared as though you could almost reach out and grab them off the screen. Scallop's twin sister, Anara Olimar, who always had her hair down, was an equally large fan of the game. Both girls knew something was amiss, but since their parents said that they weren't allowed to leave the house, they couldn't do anything about it.

"Man, we have gotta get this game checked out. It's like it's possessed or some…some…thing…" Anara's sentence trailed off as her pupils began to fade into her lavender eyes.

"Anara? Hello! Anara, are you OK? An..Anar..a…" Scallop began to fade into the same trance as her sister. They simultaneously reached toward each other, and when their hands met they each got a dazzling vision. There were two people reaching towards a blinding light. As soon as the light began to fade, both girls saw the people. And then they knew; the two people were themselves, and the light was the TV screen. They knew what they had to do.

As they came out of their trance, they simply looked at one another and nodded. They grabbed each other's hand, and reached for the screen, grabbing the two Keyblades. All of a sudden they saw a blinding light and just as soon as it appeared it was gone, replaced by a stifling darkness. There was a light up ahead and both girls struggled to reach it. They squeezed through it just as it was fading and fell a good ten feet before landing on warm, soft sand. They appeared to be on a beach, and there was a boy standing there with his back turned but Anara and Scallop knew who he was. It was Sora.

Sora turned around when he heard the thud. Strange things had been happening on the islands, but even he wasn't prepared for what he saw. He watched in amazement as a hole of light closed above the two girls slumped on top of each other on the ground. The three teens stared at one another until Anara finally spoke up.

"Um…Sora?" she knew this was a really lame way to start a conversation but she was at a loss for words. Scallop gave her a look, and then did a double take when she realized their hair was purple. Now Sora, surprised that this stranger knew his name, didn't answer, but instead pulled a rather large wooden sword from out of nowhere (his pocket?).

"How do you know my name?" his momentary alarm had turned into fury. How dare they fall out of the sky onto OUR islands, he thought. He waved the sword at them, hoping they would take the hint and leave. But instead, both girls stood up and looked him square in the eye. His fury faltered a moment as he stared into their eyes. A voice echoed rather unexpectedly in his mind… "they have her heart" …But what did it mean? Whose heart? And where did that voice just come from?

All of a sudden, Scallop spoke up. "Um…this was really unexpected. Where're Riku and Kairi?" Sora didn't quite know how to answer this. Instead, he just backed away. When Scallop and Anara stepped forward he ran off to warn Riku and Kairi. However, when he couldn't find either of them (which was strange, because it wasn't a big island) he went back to where the two girls were. He decided they were safe enough (for now) and asked them what their names were. They chatted about their experience with the game (although they didn't tell him he WAS the game) and told him about the Keyblades. He said he didn't know what a Keyblade was.

"Oh! That's right!" Scallop and Anara exclaimed. By then Sora had gotten really suspicious. This time, he gave no warning when he swung his sword at the girls. He hit Scallop square in the head and knocked her out. That was probably the stupidest thing he had ever done in his life. Anara advanced on him with ferocity equal to that of an angry tiger. She socked him right in the face, and he fell flat on his back in the sand. Anara, thinking he was unconscious, went over to check up on Scallop.

However, Sora was only feinting being unconscious, but neither of them were expecting what happened next. A big black cloud appeared in the sky and rapidly began to expand. Scallop opened her eyes, and screamed at what she saw. Behind Sora and Anara was a Heartless, but it was not the puny little Shadow Heartless that should have been there. Instead, it was a big, snaky looking thing, and she had never seen it in the game. Anara and Sora turned and looked, and all three of them jumped up and ran as fast as they could.

More and more of the mutated Heartless began to appear around them. Anara shouted something to Sora, but the wind around them was blowing so fiercely that Sora didn't hear a thing. Instead, he beckoned to Scallop and Anara to follow him. He led them to he and Riku's secret spot, where it was eerily quiet. But…all of a sudden, everything began to fade before their eyes. They were transported into a very strange place where it seemed there was no light. All of a sudden, the floor lit up and they realized they were on some sort of a stained glass platform.

Anara paused for a moment. "Wait a minute… This is… the Station of Calling? But…Alright, now I'm confused." Anara knew something was amiss as soon as they saw the mutated Heartless. But now, why were they at the Station of Calling? That was from Kingdom Hearts 2!

Sora looked around and saw a door. He tried and tried but couldn't open it. Then he noticed there was a big keyhole in it. "Where's the key?" he wondered aloud. And then the answer struck him. 'Keyblade', yes, that was what it was called. A key that would open all locks and act as a sword. But where would I get one, he thought. He looked questioningly towards Anara and Scallop but they were too busy looking around themselves.

A strange ticking sound began to fill the air. _Tick, tick, tick, tick, BOOOOM!_ A loud explosion shook the floor as an enormous Heartless appeared. "Oh, no, where's the Keybl-" Anara started, but stopped short when she realized that it had suddenly appeared in Sora's hand. She felt something in her hand and looked down. The dark purple Keyblade! She looked over at Scallop, who was looking at her own light purple Keyblade in amazement. "Aww, man!" Everyone said at once, right before they were delt a painful blow from the Heartless.


	2. Who IS She?

Well, I can't do reviews because chappie 1 didn't GET any...soooooo...uh...EVERYONE EXCEPT MY CHARACTERS ARE (C) DISNEY/SQUARE ENIX. Yup. Oh yeah, uh, sorry it's so short.

A young girl walked along the streets of Twilight Town. Age 12, she was dressed in black and gray; black t-shirt with a silver X going across to the back, black baggy pants with a silver belt, black boots with shiny gray soles and silver zippers, and even a black mini-backpack. Her shining gray eyes peered out from under shaggy bangs, and her mercury colored hair hung down around her ankles in a long braid. She had just gotten off the train, and was headed for her new apartment. Upon entering the Sandlot, she was "greeted" by the town's self-appointed head of the "Twilight Disciplinary Committee", Seifer, and his gang, which included Fuu, Rai, and Vivi. Now, running into Seifer's gang was bad enough as it was, but running into them and being new to Twilight Town made it ten times worse.

"Well, well, looks like we have a new kid!" Seifer said. "Hey, come over here!" he called to her. The girl, in a rush to get to her house, shook her head and swiftly walked by. Definitely a bad idea. Her defiance to Seifer resulted in being grabbed by Rai and Fuu. Vivi, not wanting to be a part of this, took a few steps back.

"Seifer makes the rules around here, y'know? And what Seifer says, goes, y'know?" Rai and Fuu dragged the girl over to Seifer.

"Trouble," Fuu said, pointing to the girl. The girl tried to pull away, but her captors only held on tighter. Seifer walked up to her.

"I guess we're going to have to punish you the hard way. Fuu! Rai! You know what to do!" Seifer said. They dragged the girl over to a light sconce, and hung her up by her shirt. She struggled and struggled, but she couldn't get down. But, just as Seifer pulled back his fist, Hayner and his friends walked around the corner. Hayner's gang included himself, Pence, Olette, and Roxas.

"Hey, leave her alone!" cried Olette. "What did she ever do to you?"

"She….uh…..She wouldn't…uh…talk to…me…." Seifer suddenly realized how stupid that sounded. But, as he and Hayner's gang argued, no one noticed the girl disappear in to a pool of black behind her, and then reemerge at the base of the wall.

"Hey, punk, you want to fight?" The girl was obviously talking to Seifer, because she was looking right at him. She never even glanced at Hayner or his friends. But all of a sudden, Roxas jumped in between her and Seifer. Facing Seifer, he tried to explain how she was still a young girl and that she shouldn't be fighting.

"Let her practice some more and the you guys can-" Roxas never finished his sentence; two humongous balls of what looked like dark, dark shadows whizzed by his head and hit Seifer's gang with tremendous force. Seifer, Fuu and Rai collapsed on the ground, but Vivi remained unharmed. He yelped, and ran off. Everyone except Roxas turned to look at the girl, who had suddenly made two silver pistols appear –in their holsters at her sides- out of thin air. She was still aiming them at the place where Seifer was, but her eyes were on Roxas, who was standing in front of her.

Hayner, Pence, and Olette all gasped and ran over to the girl, but Roxas remained facing where Seifer had been.

"…How did you do that?" Roxas asked quietly to the girl. Hayner, Pence, and Olette all turned to look at him.

They turned back around towards the girl, but she had gone. Disappeared into thin air.

"Man, that was rude," said Pence. "She didn't even tell us her name or anything." All of a sudden, a beautiful voice rang out. The voice was clearer than bells over a lake on a windless day. It only said one thing, though:

"My name is Mercury!"


End file.
